pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
I Wanna Win The Green-Land
Chris McClean: Welcome back to Total Drama WorldWide 20 contestants will be going on an epic and potentially fatal trip around the world for half a million dollars (theme song) (teams come in a tram) Chris: The Danville Gatekeepers Stacy, Jenny, Candace, Wendy, Phineas, Ferb, Irving, Baljeet, Buford, and Isabella. Chris: And Now the Stanville Champions Jan, Thaddeus, Thor, Mandy, Lisa, Tracy, Rufus, Soul, George, and Sandra Sandra: (screams and falls) Lisa: Are you okay? Sandra: The hinge locked and I fell Phineas: But the door was open Lisa: Sandra, please show um sorry I dont know your name Phineas: Phineas, Phineas Flynn yours? Lisa: Cool, mine's Lisa Lansigan Phineas Confessional: Lisa is so pretty and nice Isabella Confessional: I don't trust Lisa she's after my Ph- friend Phineas and I don't wanna see him hurt. Phineas: So um what's her problem Lisa: Oh yeah Sandra (Sandra steps up to reveal a prosthetic leg and the Danville Gatekeepers gasp) Candace Wh-wh-what happened Sandra: I fell off my bike a few years ago and an infection set in Chris: Enough chit chat welcome to Total Drama WorldWide here's your home for the next few weeks (reveals the Total Drama Jumbo Jet) Lisa: Didn't Sierra blow it up? Chris: (angrily while simultaneously breathing into a paper bag) Yes, yes she did, but the insurance repaired it. Candace: I'm scared of heights Phineas: Ferb and I can build a better plane (part of wing falls off) or at least improve that one. Thaddeus: Thor and I could build a plane that would make yours look like you. Isabella Confessional: Oh Candace Confessional: No Stacy Confessional: He didn't Chris: If any of you fix our plane or build another one you'll be thrown out of the plane. Wendy: So? Chris: Without a parachute (Wendy is shown with a concerned look) (screen switches to the contestants in the dining area) Chris: Welcome to the eating area where the losing team will enjoy a delicious meal. Lisa: (sarcastically) Really? Chris: No. Buford: Buford can eat any thing. Chris: Eat the plane and you're out Baljeet: What it this luxurious place? Chris: First Class for the winning team. Chris: Now here's (Rufus is shown in Chris's hot tub) what are you doing? Rufus Hot tubbin' Chris: It's off limits Rufus: I didn't know. Chris: OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Rufus gets out) Chris: This is my quarters its off limits capisci Everyone: Yes (screen switches to loser class) Phineas: So what's the real point of this game. Chris: You will be travelling around the world for half million dollars one by one you'll leave through the Drop of Shame. Phineas: And how are we eliminated. Chris: Every 4 days the losing team must vote off one of their own members Phineas: What?! I'm so off this plane Chris: I wouldn't do that Phineas: Why not? Chris: We already took off? Candace: (screams) Chris: Chillax, and Phineas think of it half million dollars Isabella: Don't go Lisa: Please. Phineas: (slightly babbling) Okay. Ferb's Confessional: Lisa is first on my target list Phineas and Isabella were meant to be together and they will. Phineas: So what teams are we on Chris:Your team was with you on the tram. Phineas: (about to cry) Oh okay. Phineas Confessional: (crying his eyes out) Isabella can hear Phineas. Isabella: Lisa look what you did to Phineas. Lisa: What did I do? Isabella: He's crying in the bathroom Lisa: He does know there's a camera in there Isabella: Uh oh? (Isabella's banging on the door) Isabella: Phineas get out of there. Phineas: (still crying) Why? Lisa: There's a camera in there. Phineas: I'm out. Isabella: Why are you so upset? Phineas: (lying) Because I'm away from my family. Lisa: Phineas, being away from your family isn't as bad as it seems. Phineas: Yeah, I still have my brother and best friend with me. Isabella Confessional:Okay 2 plans this season 1. Get rid of Lisa 2. Make Phineas my boyfriend (screen switches to everyone in the dining area) Chris on PA: Attention cast we are now landing in our first destination please proceed to loser class Phineas: Why are we here? (floor drops and everyone screams and lands revealing it was only a four foot drop) Chris: Welcome to Greenland. Ferb: They should call it Iceland Jan: We should call a taxi Chris: So your first challenge is in your bathing suits Everyone: What?! Chris: Half a million dollars (screen switches to everyone in their bathing suits) Chris: Good to have a portable heater Candace: I h-h-ha-te y-y-you! Chris: So your first challenge is simple, there are 500 buoys underwater, 60 of them contain tile release the buoys with tiles then untie the ropes to recieve it. Ferb; Can't we just check. Chris: The tiles are roped to the ice, then when you have 30 tiles return to the mat and create your teams logo first team to be corrected by me wins. Tracy: How do we now whose is whose? Chris: That's a you problem, if you think your done I'll be here drinking hot chocolate, Ready, set go! Candace: Do we have to do this? Irving: I'm sure Phineas and Ferb will think of something Phineas: Let's just hope we find something Everyone else: Yes sir! Thaddeus Confessional: It's obvious we'll lose unless I take charge I'm the ost competent and amazing contestant. Rufus Confessional: I'm an amazing swimmer so I don't have much problems with this Thaddeus: We need to beat them so don't stop swimming no matter what. Sandra: What about my leg? Lisa: I'll put it on the puzzle board. Sandra: Thanks. (Danville Gatekeepers followed by Stanville Champions jump into the water) Lisa: This seems a little too easy no sharks Jenny: Shark. (The Stanville Champions give Lisa an angry look) Lisa: Chris always puts sharks Chris: It's true Ferb: Where are the buoys? Candace: Oh well let's see UNDERWATER!!!!!!!!!!!!! Phineas: Let's go Sandra: Vamanos! Isabella: How do you release these things? Tracy: I got one Jan: Don't lose it. Phineas: I got three Irving: I had one. Isabella: What happened? Irving: Ashark ate it Isabella: (punching shark) Spit it out! (Shark coughs up tile) Isabella: I got it! (Screen goes to a view of the buoys being released) Score: DG: 19 SC: 23 Phineas finds 5 more. Isabella: I got two more. Sandra: I have 4 more Lisa: I have two more. Thor: Only one left Mandy: Found it. Thaddeus: Let's go. Sandra: Oh crap, my leg. Lisa: Grab my hand. Baljeet: They're done already. Buford: I found 4. Phineas: We're done let's go (Screen switches to the two teams doing the puzzles) Phineas: They're almost done. (Candace sneaks up on Sandra and kicks her leg off) Sandra: (falls) My leg. (Jan tackles Candace and the two start brawling) (Lisa and Phineas restrict the two girls) Isabella: What's going on here? Candace: (faking sadness) Jan just attacked me for no reason. Jan: Liar! Candace kicked Sandra's leg off. Phineas: Candace would never do that Thaddeus: Found it! Here Sandra. Sandra: Thank you so much Thaddeus Candace: She probably removed her leg. Ferb: Why'd you do that? Sandra: I didn't Mandy: Candace did. Buford: She'd never Candace: Sandra's lying Phineas: Why are you? Thor: She's not Baljeet: Your lying. Lisa: Break it up!! We have a problem. Phineas: Sandra says Candace kicked her leg off. Sandra: Cause she did Lisa: How could you? Candace Confessional: Frankly, I'm proud of myself no one will ever believe her and Sandra & Jan are out. Ferb: She didn't. Stacy: Sandra's lying Wendy: No she's not Everyone: What?! Wendy: I saw everything Sandra was helping her team and Candace knocked Sandra's leg off. Everyone gasps Candace: I didn't Wendy: You did Lisa: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!! (Everyone turns their focus to Lisa) Lisa: Our pieces got mixed up Phineas: Uh oh. Irving: Let's go. Lisa: We're the Champions so our logo probably represents a trophy. Phineas: None of the bars fit. Candace: Phineas, I think it's upside down. Phineas: Dang it. Thor: Come on guys we're halfway done. Stacy: Only, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, ten pieces are in hurry.. Thaddeus: Which way is rim facing? Lisa: There's a rim on both sides. Mandy: But that doesn't mean it'll work either way. Phineas: Almost done the bars are just stuck. Jenny: That's because you put them the wrong way. Lisa: Great down to 4 pieces. Jan: Got two in. Tracy: I helped put them in. Thaddeus: Wait, there's more shade on that piece than that one. Soul: Your a genius. Phineas: We're done Rufus: So are we. (Sandra kicks Candace in the back of the foot with her prosthetic leg) Candace: Ow! Phineas: What's wrong? Candace: Sandra kicked me Ferb: Seriously. Sandra: Bye! Jan: We're lost Soul: Wait, the plane landed over there (points east) so Chris is there (points northeast) Thaddeus: I knew you'd come in handy. Danville Gatekeepers: Chris! Chris! Chris: Wow, took them only 7 hours, I lost 4 interns just creating the challenge. Phineas: We're gonna win this! Jan: Chris, we're here and done. Chris: Let's check. (switches to puzzles) Chris: It's wrong (Danville cheers and Stanville gasps) Chris: Wait, I was looking at the Gatekeepers, the Champions, you win first class trip to OneStepTowardsTheMoney Town. Danville Gatekeepers, I'll see you in the elimination room tonight. (screen switches to first class) Lisa: So explain the whole leg situation again, Sandra: Candace kicked my leg off for no reason. Lisa: BRB (screen switches to dining area) Lisa: Wendy, Wendy, Wendy, Wendy Wendy: I heard you the first 5 times Lisa: I only said it 4 times Wendy: Whatever, what's up. Lisa: I need you to vote of Candace tonight. Wendy: I was going to. Lisa: Yeah, but you need to convince more people. Wendy: No one believes me. Lisa Confessional: Candace is so not getting away with this (screen switches to elimination room) Chris: Welcome to the elimination room. Here's how it works go into the bathoom where you'll find your team's passports stamp the one of who you want to see eliminated. Most votes takes the drop of shame. (Everyone votes) Chris: Okay, if you get a bag of peanuts you are safe, they can also be your barf bag. And the people getting barf bags are Phineas, Ferb, Stacy, Jenny, Baljeet, Isabella, Irving, (pauses) Buford. The final barf bag goes to.............. Candace Wendy: What?! Chris: Time to go Wendy Wendy: Bye guys, girls, Candace. Chris: If it were elimination. Everyone but Wendy: No! Wendy: Oh my gosh Chris: Wendy your safe. Wendy's Confessional: This is awesome, I'm safe, the target on my back's slightly concerning, but I'm safe. Candace Confassional: Wendy needed to go. Lisa Confessional: Candace you are so not getting away with this. Lisa goes to the engine room grabs a stapler and a bird then goes to loser class. Lisa: Good night Candace. Lisa staples Candace's blanket to the plane and sneaks the bird in, taps it the runs. (Candace screams) Chris: One episode and everything is awry. With everyone still in things will go to the max. Could things get better? FInd out next time on Total, Drama, WorldWide. Votes Phineas => Wendy Ferb => Wendy Candace => Wendy Isabella => Wendy Baljeet => Wendy Buford => Wendy Jenny => Wendy Stacy => Wendy Irving => Wendy Wendy => Candace Trivia *The title Is based off of when someone is in a competition for oney they might say, I wanna win the green. *Candace wouldn't have been able to kick Sandra's leg off because off the duct tape﻿ *How Candace kicked off Sandra's prosthetic leg was like how in Survivor Nicaragua Na Onkka said she wanted to throw Kelly B's leg in the watrer Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue Category:Episodes Category:International Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes